A match made in heaven
by romanticpenguin
Summary: September 4th 2014, Peeta and Katness are great friends but what if their parents think differently? Will they be able to stay great friends? sorry its my first summery, but please read it is better.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first story so if you have any comments please don't hesitate. Also I am very bad at grammar so if you find a mistake I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything , it is all Suzanne Collins. :P

Enjoy.

Katness's P.O.V

It was the first day of senor year and I was dreading it. I'm not a social person and don't have many friends at school. Everyone seemed so happy, but a happy that was annoying to me. Everything seemed annoying to me these past few weeks. Even though my social skills needed some work, I did have a few friends.

My best friend was Peeta Mellark, he has longish blond hair, a medium build (which I have noticed has been getting very big since freshman year) and super blue eyes. We have known each other since six grade. There is also Gale, Mage, Finnick and Johanna. They are great friends we meet in seventh grade in Mrs. Jacks homeroom. We all sat in the back of class. We had decided to make a packed that none of us would leave the group until senor year.

One of the rules of the packed was that no one would like anyone else in the group. That rule was broken when Gale had a huge crush on Mage the next year. The next few years were great, but no one joined the group until freshman year when Finnick asked Anna to the end of year dance in eighth grade. I loved all my friends and they have been there for me through all of my problems, but Peeta is my best friend because he goes the extra mile to help me out. Our parents always tease us about someday falling in love. We are just friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I am posting another chapter because the first one was very short.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The summer before senor year Peeta came on our family vacation to Florida. He hadn't planned to go but my parents said yes, which was weird because a few years back he asked to go on one of our vacations and they said it was a family thing. Either way he was coming. We were driving down from Kentucky so the drive was 12 hours. It was just us in the back seat because Prim (my little sister) had asked to spend two weeks at some marching band camp at last minute so my parents let her go. We had a blast the whole way there, we had to wake up at 4 am so we slept for about 3 hours. When I woke up I was sleeping on Peeta's shoulder, Hugging his arm.

I wasn't surprised we do that a lot when we have movie nights. Man he has grown since six grade, and he is really buff! I looked up at his face, he had his ear buds in and he was lightly snoring. I smiled at the small twitch of his full and pink lips.

_Wow why am I looking at his lips? I_ sat up feeling confused on why I would think that. My movement didn't wake him. My mother noticed I was awake and offered me some water and chips. I took some Cheetos and got some cheese its for Peeta when he woke up. He loved cheese its. I moved around in search for my phone and checked my messages.

2 Gale

1 Mage

1 Johanna

They were just wishing us luck on the trip Mage and Johanna teased me about Peeta. I really don't understand why people keep suggesting we date! We are just good friends plus Peeta doesn't think of me like that he likes someone else. I'm not sure who but he said he has liked them for a while now but never told me who.

With all the movement I woke Peeta up from his sleep and his voice was deep and groggy.

I got goose bumps for some reason?

"Are you cold?" he noticed my goose bumps

I just shook my head and looked back at my phone.

"So where are we?" is asked breaking the silence. Well we are near the border of Tennessee and Alabama.

"Wow that was fast" peeta said while stretching his arms.

"well we will be stopping for food at the next exit so start thinking about where you want to eat but it has to be quick." My dad said while pulling his own ear buds out.

The town was small but there was a McDonalds and it had a play area. There was no one there so after we ordered our food Peeta ran for the play area.

"Come on Katniss we haven't been in one of these in years!" Peeta shouted from the bottom of the latter.

"yeah cuz they are so small and we have grown" ,I said gesturing to the both of us.

"So we can squeeze and there is no one here to witness it" he said smiling like a toddler.

I headed to where he was standing and glared him down before I had just as big of a smile. I was right it was really small even though it had one of those open areas where kids can stand, our heads touched the ceiling just enough to be unconvertible so we just crawled.

Peeta's P.O.V

Katness and I have been great friends for a long time and as most movies that I have seen go the guy usually falls for the girl first. That is exactly what happened. it was freshman year and we were at the local amusement park together and on one of the rides I looked over at her and it just clicked in my head. She is amazing and I love her so much. Her hair was tossed everywhere but still managed to look cute and her smile was really wide and her eyes those are what confirmed my love. Her big brown eyes were warm and they felt like home. I once got in a fight because some guy called her a weirdo so I hit him in the gut. And her laugh, man , every time I hear her laugh I just want to kiss her. People said I was too young to be in love yet and that it was just my hormones. Checking out her butt were hormones, but what I felt were no hormones.

Crawling through the small tunnels of the play area with katness's butt right in my face was almost too much to handle, but I kept it together until the open area at the end of the tunnel that lead to the slides.

"Isn't this fun?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Oh yes it a blast!" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Ewww do you smell that?" she said and scrunched up her nose.

I sniffed the air and it spelled like old, sweaty feet.

"Well kids do play in this thing."

"That is why I don't miss these things" she started heading to the slide.

I leapt up and tackled her before she reached it. We fell and I pinned her down with my knees on each side of her and my hands at her wrists. She struggled for a few seconds then looked up in confusion.

"Are you having fun now?" I asked

"No" she asked still confused

I leaned down by her ear and whispering "What about now?"

But before she could answer I let go of one wrist and tickled he stomach.

She squirmed and was shouting at me.

"Peeta!"

"Say it, this was fun right?" I asked while still tickling but started to move to her special tickle spot that I knew she would hate.

"Yyye…yessss, now stop!" she started to slap my arm with her free hand. Which didn't hurt or effect at all but I rolled off of her and lay next to her laughing at the glare she was giving me because she couldn't help but smile.

Then her parents yelled up and asked what we were doing, with concern in their voice. I guess they only heard the banging, yelling and heavy breathing Katness was doing because they then commented that this was a public place and that kids played in here. Katness must have realized what they were inferring and turned bright red and yelled back that it was nothing. She then looked over at me with a deep blush. I just laughed even harder. We got down and eat our food then headed back to the car.

We played the ABC game for an hour until I finally won. We played a lot of car games the whole way there. We fell asleep an hour before we arrived. The hotel was right on the beach and it had a pool, soft carpet and free buffet. Their parents weren't rich but mine where and since I was invited my dad had booked the hotel for us. He had to make sure my mom didn't find out because she is the meanest person I know. She would have yelled at us for hours.

We unloaded the car and headed to check in. Our room was on the 5th floor facing the ocean it had a balcony that had an amazing view of the ocean and we could see the sun set too. My dad had told us that there were only a few rooms left so the sleeping arrangements were up to us. I didn't know what he meant until we saw the room. The carpet was a violet color and it matched almost everything in the room you would think that color would look weird but it was very nice. There was a mini fridge and a flat screen with drawers underneath it. It was bigger than most rooms I have been in but not too big. There were glass sliding doors that lead to the balcony and sliding doors with full body mirrors for the closets.

"this is nice" katness commented as she walked up and fell on the very comfy bed.

She looked up at me with a smile. I knew that smile she was thinking of something fun.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned with an even bigger smile.

"Well we still have a few hours until the sun goes down so lets go have and adventure! We could play elevator tag!" she said with pure joy in her voice.

"sure ,I love-"

But before I could finish my sentence she was already running out the door.

"Aww why am I always first to be it" I then ran out the door to chase her down.

so I hope it was good and It is going to be a many chapters long :P

anything you want to suggest or comment on go right ahead, thanks see you next time XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I know I haven't been updating very fast but weekends are busy so I will try my best. So if you are confused about where this is right now ,well the whole vacation is leading up to something and it is important. :P ok enjoy please comment on anything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot.**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I raced down the hall but was too slow and missed the elevator that she took. I knew that I could easily go down the stairs but that would make it boring and easy so I waited for the next elevator that felt like it took hours I rushed in and pushed all the floors above ours. I know katness and she loves going up an elevator mostly during this game. There was an older lady in the elevator and she gave me a stern look and pushed the floor below ours. The elevators doors closed and moved down I was confused because I pressed the buttons first. I looked over at the old lady she was giving me a smirk that was almost scary.

Once I got to the 7th floor I was discouraged and just took the stairs I ran down the hall and checked the small gym. She wasn't there I headed back to the stairs. I remembered the last time we played this game, it took almost two hours to find her and she was sitting down in the lobby for half of it.

The idea to call here phone came to mind. I dialed her number and waited for the elevator. As the doors opened she answered.

"Peeta you can't call me" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why not? There isn't a rule about it."

I don't know cuz I said so."

Right when the doors were about to shut I saw her emerge from the opposite elevator. I could tell that she saw me too. I leapt forward too late and almost got smashed by the door. I rode he elevator to the floor above it and ran up the stairs. She was getting into an elevator when i burst through the door and ran to stop the doors she was pushing the close doors button like a crazy person. I was certain she would break it. I jumped just in time to catch the elevator doors. She was backed up in a corner laughing her head off. I gave her a glare and moved really slowly towards her I pressed the highest floor then the lowest floor so that we could have a lot of time in here alone. It was the afternoon and there was a live concert on the beach so no one would be coming on the elevator.

"You should have seen your face when I was getting out of the elevator!" she exclaimed still laughing her head off.

She doubled over seeing my glare.

"No stop your killing me!" she held herself up by the railing.

By the time she stopped laughing and notice I was cornering her. My glare turning into a smirk, she started mocking my glare and then began making funny faces at me. I had to keep a straight face until I heard the elevator ding signaling the bottom floor I tagged her arm and ran yelling "your it" before I left. I ran for the beach and stood behind a corner leading to the doors. She ran right passed me and ran towards the water . I followed her half way until I finally ran passed her into the water. It only came up to my knees.

"you bum it felt like you were a serial killer and I was your next victim." She playfully pushed me when she got into the water with me.

I smiled  
>"so what should we do? We could go to that concert over there" I pointed towards the pavilion overflowing with people singing along to the song.<p>

"nah I just want to walk and maybe make a sand castle or something if it doesn't get too dark." She was looking down the beach side. There were only a few people actually by the shore others where in small groups closer to the hotel enjoying vacation with family or just loners drinking beer.

"okay, maybe I could bury you in sand she said with a smile."

"no I hate sand in my pants maybe I could bury you" I said splashing water at her.

She gasped at the cool tempter against her arms.

"Oh no,you didn't!"

She kicked water towards me and soaked my shorts then ran down the beach side.

Katness P.O.V

I knew that Peeta wasn't good at elevator tag so I just went to the bathroom then headed up to the 4th floor where there was a small lobby with a pool table. I would squash peeta at pool I thought while heading to the stairs. This game would be more fun if Peeta was good at it. I got bored and rode up to the 7th floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened I saw Peeta in the opposite elevator and it was just about closed. His expression was priceless. I laughed and waited for the next elevator.

_These elevators are so slow!_

When I got into the elevator I was reaching for the buttons when peeta burst through the doors and sprinted towards the elevator. I was pressing the close door button like a mad man. But he was too fast he sliped in and was out of breath from the run up the stairs. I moved over to the corner and laughed until my gut couldn't take it anymore. I almost fell over laughing, and I didn't notice that peeta was getting very close to me. I stood up straight and wiped a tear away from my eyes.

_Why am I laughing so hard, I must be really tired? _

**Sorry I have to end it like that but it is a weekday and its late so I must stop here. I just really want to post something. Remember to comment. XD thanks**

**I want to put a quote every other chapter and if you don't like it don't read it and if you do…read it I guess. But if it bothers you just comment on it.**

"**why fit in when you were born to stand out" **_**– Dr Seuss**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back. I'm so sorry for not updating for a while I was really busy and was in an accidents so wasn't home for a while. Anyway here we go. So I ended at a weird place in the last chapter so I'm going to start where she ran away on the beach. Sorry I was stuck. So the italics are like a shoulder angle and the bold italilcs like a shoulderh devil.

Katness's P.O.V

Running on the beach is hard. I didn't get very far before Peeta ran right passed me. I stopped and sat down on the sand. The area where we stopped was relatively empty. Only a few kids in the water and their parents on the shore.

"Man, I'm out of shape" I said out of breath.

"Yeah right you were on the track team in middle school, you are defiantly not out of shape" he said the last part in a whisper, but I heard it.

I tried covering my blush by turning to look at the children playing in the water. I was snapped out of my embarrassment when a splash of water came my way. I saw peeta standing in the water, he was in the shallow end but was deep enough to get a lot of water on me.

"Peeta, why?!" I shouted

"That was payback for splashing me" he said while laughing.

"Ok whatever just don't run I'm tired." I said and walked and pushed him playfully.

"Now what do you want to do?" he said while watching me make letters in the sand with my toes.

"What about burying each other?" I looked up at him and he was watching me intently.

"What?" I questioned not knowing why he was zoned out.

"Umm…. Nothing, nothing." He said as if caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Yeah let's do that, uh you go first." he walked away finding a good flat place to start.

Peeta' P.O.V

_I have to be less obvious _

_**It's not like she feels the same way, what's to lose **_another voice said

_Your amazing friendship._

_**You want to be more than friends!**_

I was zoned out and looking right at her.

She looked stunning in this light. Her hair, skin, eyes, legs….

"What" I said suddenly out of my stupor of thought.

Crap what did she say, burying each other? Yeah that was it.

"Yeah let's do that, you go first" I walked away and found a good place to start.

I dug a hole big enough for Katness to lay in.

She made a small place for her head and laid in the hole

My shirt was sticking to my chest and was getting annoying.

_Take it off show her what she is missing!_

_**I agree with him this time it wouldn't hurt.**_

"Hey my shirt is getting annoying" I said barely audible, while taking off my t-shirt.

"Okay" she said, but when I looked down at her she had her eyes closed.

"Why are yours eyes closed?" I said kind of disappointed that she did see that my shirt was off. I had spent most of high school building muscles so that it might impress he but every girl noticed except her. That's what a lot of guys at school said.

"yeah I don't want sand in my eyes so until your done I'm having my eyes closed."

I didn't answer, I just pushed the disappointment away and began tossing sand on her body.

" make sure to get my toes" she said with a smile

I tickled her food and covered it with sand

The music was just loud enough to hear and sing along to , one of my favorite songs came on and I sang it while playfully throwing handfuls of sand on her legs. I could see her wide smile in the corner of my eye. She too was singing along with the music.

When I was done she opened her eyes and tried to move. He finally noticed me shirtless. I could see she was trying to focus again.

"wow you are good at this."

"really I have never done this before."

"wait you left my toes out in the open?" she said confused.

I had purposely done that so that I could play around with them. I bent over and took her big between my pointer and thumb and wiggled it back and forth. She laughed and forced her toe away from my fingers which didn't turn out well because she couldn't move. I stood up and walked to the water to clean off the sand.

"hey what about me?" she called after me.

"just a sec" I said walking backwards towards the water. Not seeing where I was going and bumped into a girl that was walking on the beach with her friend. They were very attractive and where in very little clothing.

"h…hi" I stuttered I was really bad at talking to girls, mostly hot ones

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't looking at where I was going and…" I rambled on until one of them giggled.

"its ok we aren't complaining " they said with sly smiles. They got a little closer, I almost forgot that I didn't have a shirt on. They were just a little smaller than but just as tall katness , _why do you compare girls to katness?_

"so what's your name?"

" umm, my name? oh yeah…peeta, my name is peeta?" I said finally taking a breath.

They introduced themselves and Megan and Heather they were sisters. They were here for summer vacation and came down from Alabama but were planning to move up to Kentucky to live with their dad. We made small talk about how nice it was and about school. They did most of the talking and I answered yes and no's with small comments here and there. we were interrupted by a very sandy katness, she looked kind of annoyed and had a hard expression when she saw Megan and Heather.

" oh hi you must be Peeta's girl, I knew a hunk like this couldn't be single." She said with a smirk while looking peeta up and down.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"No, we are just good friends." She said

I felt a slight disappointment but pushed it away. I knew she wouldn't notice but Megan did.

"wow that is nice to know" heather said while looking over at Megan.

They pulled out a pen out of their small purse, which I hadn't noticed until now.

"here Is our numbers , so maybe we could hang out sometime this week." Heather said while Megan wrote both their numbers on my arm. They looked over at katness and smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." They walked down the beach and giggled to each other.

" bye" I said looking down at my arm, than feeling pathetic for acting so weird.

"who where they?" she said with a distasteful tone.

"That was Heather and Megan." I finally realizing it was getting dark

"hey we should head back its getting dark" she said before I could. She first rinsed off all the sand.

We headed back to the hotel without a word and both showered. It wasn't until she got into the bed did I break the silence.

"Are you ok?" I said hesitantly

"Yeah umm…. I think a crab bit me while I was buried, that's all."

I knew there was another reason but I didn't dig I just go into the other end of the bed. We have slept in the same bed before but most of the time our heads where on opposite directions. It was one of her parents' rules, but we have been breaking the rule lately because we both want to watch TV. Tonight katness falls asleep quickly while watching Undercover Boss.

By morning she seems normal again and we head out to the local shops that are walking distances. The rest of the week was really fun. We went mini golfing, boogie boarding, snorkeling, shopping for souvenirs and raced on go carts. We hadn't seen heather or Meagan the rest of the week either. I had put their numbers In my contacts but hadn't called them yet. we had 3 more days until we had to head back home. Those three days changed our whole world.

**So how did you like it? Please comment! Again I'm sorry for the wait. If you like spread the word!**

**Quote of the day- "Great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave and impossible to forget." Not sure who said it but I like that quote.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
